Another Beautiful Moment
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Set after Vlad finds out Danny is pregant. What will he do? And what about Danny's parents what do they do when they find out he's pregant with Vlad's child? Is it disaterious or will it all be ok? Danny/Vlad Sam/Dash Paulina/Tucker Mpreg.


**Yes I know it has been awhile sorry about that. To much to plan and it kinda took over my life during this time anyway. I'm back hope you enjoy. "Takes place after Will you be there for me now?"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Danny/vlad. **

Vlad got Danny to stay home from school and start learning from tutors after he found out that Danny was pregant.

At first Danny didn't want to. He even out up a small fight but after he started to show but he wass grateful for Vlad influencing him to stay at home when he started to show.

It has offically been 8 months since they found out Danny was pregant and tonight Vlad had some very special plans.

Speaking of which Vlad is getting ready for dinner in the room he shares with Danny. He was nice and invited Maddie, Jazz, and Jack to see this special night.

He even invited Sam, Tucker, Dash, and Paulina tonight because he was very excited.

Vlad was finally going to ask Danny to marry him. Here at home in front of Danny's friends and family.

He hoped so much that Danny would accept. Now he need to get ready and make sure everything was perfect for tonight.

_A few hours later_

Everyone was chatting around the table waiting for Danny to show up.

Jazz looks at Vlad and says,"Why did you invite dad and mom? You know they really don't approve."

Vlad turns to her and replies,"Yes, that is true but they love Danny enough to trust him in almost anything that he does." Jazz nods."The reason why I asked them I asked them here was because one they do not know yet they are grandparents and that two I'm going to ask for his hand in marriage."

Jazz smiles and replies,"I knew it. My boyfriend owes me 10 bucks."

Raising an eyebrow, Vlad says,"You made a bet with your boyfriend?" She nods. "Oh my. Did not expect that. I expected that as much as I expect Tucker and Paulina to be together and Samtha and Dashiel as well."

Danny comes in a little later kissing Vlad and apologizing for being late. There was another apointment to check on the baby.

Maddie and Jack just look at their son.

Maddie says,"Danny, dear, it looks like you've gained a lot of weight. What has Vlad been feeding you?"

Danny looks at her and sighs then replying,"Mom, Dad, I'm not fat. I'm pregant with Vlad's and my child."

They stare in disbelief.

A little while later Jack says,"Ummm....I'm pretty sure that's not possible son."

"I know it doesn't seem like that but it is actually. I am eight months pregant." Danny said.

Not leaving the parents to say anymore on the topic right at the moment. Vlad tells his and Danny's servants to bring dinner in since it was ready.

Nobody dared to talk until about half way through the meal. Vlad eventually cleared his throat and asked everyone to give him and Danny a moment of their time.

Vlad got up and turned to Danny then dropped to one knee and said,"Danny there is something I want to ask in front of your family, friends, and their loved ones."

Danny nodded and was very surprised to think that what he always dreamed of Vlad doing was finally going to happen. He smiled at Vlad hoping he was right.

His parents however, were a little disgusted because they never really approved of homosexual marriage. Jazz and the rest were smiling.

Vlad said,"Danny, My beloved. I ask you in front of your family and friends. Will you marry me?" He smiles at Danny while saying this.

Danny opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by his father who says,"No, Danny will not marry you. I don't care of the baby is yours. My son will not marry my college roommate! Maddie nods her in head in agreement.

Danny looks at both and replied,"I am old enough to decide for myself. Plus I am pregant with his child do you expect me to just leave? (looks at Vlad and smiles) Of course I'll marry you Vlad."

Vlad smiles once again, puts the ring on Danny's finger, and kisses him.

Jack looks at Danny again and says,"You marry him and you'll be kicked out of the family and everything will go to Jazz."

Danny replied,"Go right ahead honestly I don't care anymore. You've been threatening for years since you found out I was gay. I just never thought you'd threat it the day I got together with Vlad."

Maddie said,"We're only doing it for your own good. You been with Vlad long enough. Now it is time to find the right girl you should be with."

Jazz yelled,"Mom Dad it's up to Danny. He's over 18 and perfectly capable of making his own choices. He's been taking care of himself for even longer. If he wants to marry Vlad let him be. They're perfect for each other. Now let them be."

The fighting continued from all sides.

Until that is something frightful happened.

Danny went silent all of the sudden because he knew something happen but he didn't. About a moment later he realized he was having contractions. The baby wanted out and wanted it now.

Danny said loudly,"Vlad?!?"

Vald turns to him and replied,"Yes?"

Danny said,"The baby is coming!"

Vlad then moved into action getting everything ready. Jazz went by Danny to help him at the moment. Everyone was silent until everything was ready and they left for the hospital.

Maddie and Jack felt horrible knowing the fighting did not help what so ever for Danny and the baby.

After Danny was in the hospital and everyone wait for a few hours. Vlad pacing back and forth, Dash holding Sam, Tucker holding Paulina, Jack holding Maddie, and Jazz just watching for a nurse or the doctor.

About four hours later a nurse comes out and tells everyone everything is fine even if the baby was born a little bit premature. Also mentioning right now only the father was allowed in.

Vlad nodded and followed the nurse while everyone else waited even longer. When he made it to Danny's room he was happy that Danny was sitting up and holding their child. A son.

Vlad for the first time in many years wanted to cry because the baby remind him of himself. He walked over and put an arm around Danny smiling at both of them.

Danny said,"Look Vlad. Our baby." Vlad nods and keeps smiling at both of them."What do we name him?"

Vlad replied,"What ever you want to name him Danny. It will be fine with me."

Danny smiles and said,"Alright, Henry Calvin Masters. I like that name." Vlad nods because he likes it too.

_Five months later_

Danny and Vlad's wedding day is finally here. They decided to get married in Vermont and then go on a honeymoon traveling in Europe for a few weeks.

Vlad was standing up front waiting for Danny to walk down the aisle with his father. Danny's parents decided after the baby was born there was worse things Danny could have done and decided to support him.

Needless to say, Danny was very happy for that and so was Jazz.

Vlad couldn't believe that after all of these years that he was finally getting married but not who he thought he would had married at first. He found loved in the most unexpected place and he was very happy. He no longer cared for Maddie the way he once did or so he thought then.

Danny surprisingly for his wedding day decided on wearing a dress which surprised Vlad even more. He wondered if this was a thing Danny just wanted to do spur of the moment or something that's going to keep happening. Either way he was very happy.

He looked around at all the guests who have arrived and at the people standing up in their wedding. Jazz was Danny's maid of honor in this case since he decided to wear the dress, Samatha, Paulina right next to her, and on his side was Jazz's boyfriend who turned out to be the son of a multicorpation owner, Dashiel, and Tucker.

Soon everyone was sitted or standing where they were suppose to be and the wedding began with first the braidsmaids coming down the aisle.

Then came the moment Vlad was waiting for Danny in his dress. Vlad was in awe when he saw Danny. He looked beauitful in his dress. The dress was plain white strapless with a long train, and a lovely design on it. Danny wore a light coat of makeup and his hair which he grew out just for this was put up in a very lovely hairstyle with braids and pinned up.

The ceremony began the moment Danny's hand was and Vlad's hand. The preist went through the vows and the promises of each other. No one dared to speak when the speak now or forever hold you peace part cam up. Before everyone knew it the preist was announcing that Vlad and Danny were married and that they now could kiss.

Danny and Vlad never felt so happy in their life until that moment of unity. After the honeymoon years came and went bearing a lot of children besides Henry and fights between Vlad and Danny. Over all though they lived happily ever after even in the ghost zone.

**Here we are finally done. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. More stories should be up soon and "Runaway from love should be finished soon". Later. Heart of a Goddess 2009 out!**


End file.
